


Mine

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with innocent, little flowers at the door. Makoto was aware that Kisumi may have had feelings for him that didn’t end at friendship, but it was all harmless flirting and empty jokes. After all, Kisumi didn’t know that Makoto had been dating Sousuke for almost a year.<br/>Then it became chocolates, soft toys. The tipping point? Probably the costume party. When Kisumi tried to, well, kiss him. <br/>Sousuke feels like it's time to remind Makoto who he belongs to, and make sure he doesn't ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahahhasdahdsadgsajhd remember when I had that other fic to update lmaosadasod im sorry  
> This was a fic request by fireball-fuchsia (thank you ^^), for protective boyfran Sousuke, over a Kisumi who's totally sweet on Makoto. It ends in kitties and fluff and just smut it's really just smut I'm awful   
> I will be updating the other one soon I promise thank you for waiting so patiently hope you enjoy ;^;

It started out with innocent, little flowers at the door. Makoto was aware that Kisumi may have had feelings for him that didn’t end at friendship, but it was all harmless flirting and empty jokes. After all, Kisumi didn’t know that Makoto had been dating Sousuke for almost a year. Most of their friends didn’t.

Then it became chocolates, soft toys. Makoto could tell Sousuke was unhappy with this development, but eventually managed to pacify his annoyance with the fact that Kisumi was just fond of him because he had taught his little brother how to swim.

The tipping point? Probably the costume party. When Kisumi tried to, well, kiss him.

* * *

“Kisumi!” Sousuke’s voice was a bolt of thunder in the quiet hallway, muted music of the party still going in the background. Makoto jumped from where he was against the wall, hands to Kisumi’s chest and still trying to find the best way to reject his advances – even at this dangerous point of almost being kissed – without hurting his feelings. Kisumi glanced up, not really bothered by Sousuke’s entrance, not even pulling his face back from Makoto’s.

  
“Oh, hello!” Kisumi said cheerfully, obviously not reading the murder written all over Sousuke’s face. Or noticing, and deciding not to care about it. Makoto desperately tried to convey his sorry through his eyes as Sousuke strode closer, pushing Kisumi back and pulling Makoto towards him. It was almost intimidating, given Sousuke was wearing his police uniform as a costume. Surprise covered Kisumi’s features as he glanced at their hands, and the light bulb that appeared above his head was almost visible.

“You guys…” he said slowly, tilting his head. Without a second word, Sousuke grabbed Makoto by the collar and pressed their lips together so hard their teeth clacked, but it was clear the gesture wasn’t an act of romance, it was a warning. Makoto flushed as Sousuke pulled away to glare at a wide eyed Kisumi. The motion was so sudden it had knocked his cat ears askew on his head, and Makoto quietly adjusted them back. He hadn’t really prepared a costume, and Sousuke had pulled the cat ears out of nowhere. It was better than nothing in the end, and he knew Nagisa would be sad if he showed up costume-less, so he ended up taking the ears, even if it was embarrassing.

“That’s how it is,” Sousuke growled, grabbing Makoto’s hand and pulling him from the hallway. “So back off!” He threw a harsh parting comment over his shoulder, and Makoto looked back helplessly, mouthing a ‘sorry!’ to the shocked Kisumi as he was dragged away.

* * *

“Sousuke! W-Wait, where are you going?” Makoto asked as they walked through the main party room, raising his voice over the loud booming music. 

“Home,” he replied briskly, pushing past a few partygoers at the entrance. 

“Now? It’s still early, and we haven’t said goodbye to the others!” he protested, thinking of the host of the party, Nagisa, and Haru, who despised noisy, _social_ events all together, not to mention rowdy parties. 

“They’re too drunk to notice anyway, and we’ll apologise tomorrow.” Sousuke waved it off, walking towards the car. Then, in a tone that made shivers run down Makoto’s spine, he turned and leaned down close to his ear. “There’s something more fun at home.”

* * *

Makoto gasped softly as Sousuke pulled his lips away with the sound of the elevator bell, signalling their arrival on the floor. Sousuke wiped the saliva at the edge of his mouth with a thumb and pulled Makoto from where his back was pressed to the elevator wall. He flushed – even harder – and hoped sincerely there was no camera in the elevator to catch Sousuke pushing him into the wall as soon as the doors closed, keeping his mouth heavily occupied for the entire ride up. He thanked his lucky stars that no one else had needed the elevator at this time of night.

Sousuke opened the door deftly with the keys he already had out in his hand and yanked Makoto in with him, not even bothering to open the lights. Before the door was even closed, Makoto found himself in a similar predicament to the one in the elevator, body pressed against the wall, Sousuke’s lips on his, his tongue hot along the roof of his mouth. He felt hands cup his face, the soft strokes along his cheek heavily contrasted with the heated kiss. Whimpering as teeth grazed his lip, he held onto Sousuke’s side tightly as his head filled with an intoxicated mixture of anticipation, trepidation and a raw _hunger_. 

“Did he kiss you?” Sousuke’s voice was husky as he ran a thumb over Makoto’s lips. Unable to find his voice, Makoto shook his head fiercely. “Good. Don’t let anyone else kiss you.”|  
He nodded in reply, earning a smile and a short kiss that broke off far too soon. 

“I would take you right here, if I didn’t have something else planned,” Sousuke whispered in his ear, and Makoto’s heart did a triple jump in his chest, a hot jolt shooting down his insides. “Get in the bedroom.” He turned away from Makoto, walking towards the living room. 

“W…Where are you going?” Makoto’s voice was a hoarse. 

“Getting something,” he replied shortly, not turning back as he pulled the uniform shirt over his head and threw it on the chair, the dim light leaking in from the gap in the curtains rippling against Sousuke’s toned back muscles. “And you better be naked when I get back.”   
There was no one on earth that could deny that tone, least of all Makoto, especially when most of his blood was not going to the right places for optimal cognition.

* * *

When Sousuke came back to the bedroom, having found what he was looking for, Makoto was sitting shyly on the bed, dark green boxers still on his waist and flushing a deep red. He happily noted the ears that remained on Makoto’s head, knowing it was likely just because he forgot they were even there, but it suited Sousuke’s purposes just fine. He was peeved about Kisumi, that was no secret, but he knew Makoto had no part in the one sided affection. But his feelings for Makoto were anything but rational, and right now, overrun by the intense desire to _melt_ Makoto, hear him moan until his voice gave out, to cry _his_ name, to burn himself into Makoto’s body until he couldn’t bear to be with anyone else. 

“That’s not naked,” he commented disapprovingly, and Makoto jumped, his throat moving as he gulped. His cheeks were red enough to illuminate the room. 

“I-I mean –”

“Are you feeling shy? Even though I’ve seen you hundreds of times?” Sousuke smirked, watching Makoto’s eyes follow his hands as he unbuttoned his own pants and climbed onto the bed, letting them slide to the floor. 

“N-No! I just…!” Makoto stammered more fiercely as Sousuke brought his face close and slid a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. He silenced any other embarrassed excuses Makoto was trying to stutter out with a kiss, finally able to feel heated skin beneath his fingers, against his own hot hands. Makoto sank into it with surprising ease, as if he had been waiting for it all along, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders and parting his lips invitingly. Well, there goes his embarassement at least. He tugged Makoto’s waistband and pulled them down, tracing the curve of his ass with a hand. Makoto’s breath caught in his throat as Sousuke suddenly hitched his leg up around his waist with the same hand, pressing his exposed erection against his own barely clothed one. The fingers around his shoulders dug in slightly and encouraged, Sousuke pressed his palm to Makoto’s stomach, feeling it tense under his touch. He whimpered against Sousuke’s lips as he dropped his hand lower, wrapping his hand lazily around Makoto’s hard cock. 

“Mm, Sou –” Makoto’s voice broke off with a moan when Sousuke squeezed his hand a little tighter and pressed his fingertips harder against the underside of his erection and increased the pace. Soft brown hair ruffled against his shoulder as Makoto pressed his face into the crook of Sousuke’s neck, muffling his cries against his skin. The hot breaths against his skin sent shivers running along his body and Sousuke swallowed his building desire in favour of pushing Makoto’s leg up and reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Briefly taking his hand off Makoto’s cock, he flicked open the cap and leisurely poured the cool liquid into the palm of his hand and his fingers. Makoto made a quiet, embarrassed noise and buried his face deeper into Sousuke’s neck. He laughed and set the bottle back, returning the hand to Makoto’s groin and slowly trailing his other down. 

“Still shy,” he murmured in Makoto’s ear, teasing a finger across his hole. “You’re so _cute_.” 

“S-Sousuke!” Makoto protested, his voice muffled and his ears a bright red. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth.” Sousuke shrugged and slid his middle finger inside Makoto to the second joint, wanting to give him time to adjust even though they…well, even though they had a pretty active sex life. The point wasn’t to get there as fast as possible, it was how much ‘fun’ they could have along the way.   
And Sousuke planned on having plenty of fun tonight.  
Makoto’s first reaction was to tighten around him at the feeling of something foreign but quickly relaxed, gripping Sousuke’s shoulders and letting out an involuntary groan. Sousuke knew Makoto’s body like the back of his hand, and only had to gently push in a couple more centimetres before brushing the pad of his finger along the bump of sensitive tissue. He winced, mostly due to shock than pain, when teeth dug into the skin at his neck. It retreated just as quickly, and Makoto looked up from under his lashes, eyes jaded and cheeks flushed. 

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled, a little short of breath. Sousuke tilted his head as if to think, and then crooked his finger hard. “Ah!” Makoto’s entire body jolted as he gasped. 

“I liked it,” Sousuke mused, slowly working his index finger inside Makoto. “Do it again.” 

“Nn,” Makoto whimpered into his shoulder, hot around his fingers as he leisurely pulled them out and thrust them hard back in. Sousuke’s hand grew wetter as he rubbed his fingers over the head of Makoto’s cock, slicking the liquid down the shaft and grunting at the sharp pleasure the teeth at his neck sent down his body. The sensation was heightened by the knowledge that the harder Makoto was biting him – still unable to stifle the body shaking moans – correlated to how much pleasure he was feeling. As nice as Makoto was, these bites were going to leave marks. Reminded of his own arousal by the throbbing in his lower half every time Makoto so much made a noise, Sousuke pushed the brown haired mess down into the mattress, pulling his fingers out slowly. Makoto’s half lidded eyes opened a little wider and he tilted his head in confusion. 

“Turn around.” Sousuke made a spinning motion with his finger and Makoto blinked, his face flushing. “All fours. Oh, and leave the ears on.”   
Makoto paused halfway through hurriedly turning around to raise a hand to his head in surprise. Sousuke grabbed his hand before he could take it off, pushing it into the mattress and pressing his torso into Makoto’s back. 

“W-Wait, Sousuke! Let me take off the – ah!” Makoto’s voice broke off at the feeling of Sousuke grinding his erection against his ass, the free hand falling to the bed. 

“I never did show you the other bit of this costume, did I?” Sousuke grabbed the tail he had retrieved from his bag earlier, picking up the bottle on the table as he did. Makoto glanced back and the blush in his cheeks travelled all the way down to his neck as he caught sight of the toy, slowly being covered in lubricant. “I was saving it, but you’ve been a little naughty.”   
Sousuke had planned on saving it for a special occasion, but this Kisumi incident had fired him up enough to bring it out early. The brown cat tail ended with a snowy tip, but more importantly, functioned as a vibrator on the other end, with a handy little switch on the side. He leaned back and rubbed Makoto’s waist with a hand, parting his cheeks when he was sure there would be no objection. 

“A…About Kisumi?” Makoto squeaked, trying to pull his knees together instinctively. Not letting him, Sousuke leaned forward again briefly to nip Makoto’s earlobe. 

“I don’t like it when other people touch my kitty.” His voice came out a low rumble. 

“Sousuke…!” Makoto said weakly when the cold object touched his skin, and Sousuke stroked the skin at the back of his thigh with a thumb soothingly. He pressed the hard, oval end of the tail against Makoto’s opening, the generous amount of lubricant he had put on it and his earlier preparation making it relatively easy to slip past the entrance. Makoto’s shoulders dipped as he sunk onto his elbows, stifling a shuddering moan against the back of his hand. Sousuke pushed it slowly until the fur rested flush against Makoto’s ass, his entire body trembling underneath his hands.

“Alright?” he asked, hovering over the small control. 

“We…ird…” Makoto mumbled into his hand, though Sousuke could see the red tinting his ears, the way his hands tightened in the bed sheets. Thoughtful, Sousuke flicked the switch attached to the tail, watching the fur begin to shake slightly with the vibrations running along it. Makoto jerked and raised his head as if he couldn’t breathe, letting out a broken gasp that turned into a moan. It _seared_ Sousuke’s insides and he bit his bottom lip hard. His hand traced the line of Makoto’s spine, trailing down past his tense shoulder muscles to the dip of his lower back, taking his time to admire the muscular angles and curves. He pressed his lips between Makoto’s shoulder blades, rubbing circles in his skin with his fingers. 

“S-Sousuke,” Makoto’s voice was strained in all the right ways, his green eyes glazed over when he turned pleadingly backwards. Though he was tempted to give in, Sousuke instead moved so that he was beside Makoto, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Ask me nicely.” He tipped Makoto’s chin up, running a thumb along the edge of his glistening lips and into his mouth, over the top of a canine. Makoto’s tongue ran over the pad of his thumb and he grabbed hold of Sousuke’s wrist with unsteady fingers. Sousuke ran his other hand through his soft brown hair, rubbing the ears with his fingertips. Catching the hint, Makoto turned his eyes down shyly. Then, quietly, in a barely audible voice, he glanced at Sousuke from under his lashes and meowed. Sousuke hummed approvingly and gestured with a hand, pulling Makoto into his lap. Makoto inhaled sharply as the sudden movement jostled the tail, his hands braced tightly against Sousuke’s chest. 

“Good boy.” Sousuke cupped Makoto’s ass and pulled him closer, wrapping a hand around his erection. Pressed together like this, Sousuke couldn’t help but groan softly when Makoto’s waist pushed into his groin. The heat of Makoto’s cock against his own erection sent bolts of pleasure through his hips and he tightened his grip. 

“Sou – wait, I –” Makoto panted, fingertips skirting the edges of Sousuke’s briefs. 

“Hm?” He played innocent, using his fingers to press the end of the tail in deeper. 

“Ngh!” Makoto cried out, his cock dripping pre-cum onto Sousuke’s hand. He tried to catch his breath, but all his muscles were tense against Sousuke, his eyes half lidded and mouth parted in wordless gasps of pleasure. “Please,” he whimpered, pressing a palm into Sousuke’s erection.   
He replied with a soft growl, finally reaching the end of his patience with playing. 

“Tell me.” Sousuke snuck in a kiss against Makoto’s lips. “Tell me what you want.” 

Makoto looked like he wanted to cry and he pressed his body close to Sousuke’s, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“You,” Makoto said desperately into his ear, breath hot against Sousuke’s skin. “I want you – ah – please, in…side…” 

Makoto often told him how it was hard to say no when Sousuke used a certain tone of voice, but he doubted that much in his life could ever compare to the sultry, breathless voice in his ear right now. He grabbed hold of the tail, slowly pulling it out and letting it fall to the side. Makoto finally let his fingers slip beneath Sousuke’s underwear, drawing it over his aching cock. He hissed in relief and Makoto raised his hips and spread his knees, breath short and bottom lip between his teeth. Sousuke grabbed the back of his thighs, his fingers sinking into the heated skin. He watched heatedly as Makoto grabbed his shaft and pressed the head against his slick opening, a pleasure running through Sousuke’s lower half as he tried to stop himself from thrusting his hips upwards. Makoto lowered his weight slowly, aided by Sousuke's hands, breathing unevenly with one hand braced against his navel. Halfway down, Makoto shuddered and tilted his body forward, dropping down on the rest of Sousuke's length. 

"Ahh..." Makoto sighed and rested his hands back onto Sousuke's shoulders. Sousuke let out a similar noise, Makoto hot and tight around him. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Makoto's lips, his jaw, down his neck, licking at the skin and sucking lightly. 

“Mine,” Sousuke murmured against his throat, watching the skin he had worked on turn red. Makoto began to rock his hips slowly, rhythmic little gasps escaping his throat as Sousuke thrust his waist up lightly, finding the right angle to push his cock against Makoto's prostate. He groaned into Makoto's skin, gripping his hips tightly through the sweet pleasure building in his stomach.   
Makoto's fingers dug into his skin, and when Sousuke glanced up, his green eyes flickered away quickly, choosing to bring himself closer so his face wasn't visible. "...Good?"   
Sousuke chuckled breathlessly, nipping the skin at the base of Makoto's throat.

"Yeah," his voice was husky and his body burning where they touched. "Really fucking good." 

He felt a hand in his hair, fingers threading through the strands and tightening when Makoto pushed his hips forward to rub his cock against Sousuke’s abdomen. A familiar strained quality began to enter Makoto’s voice, eyes closed and Sousuke’s name bubbling on his lips. Sousuke experimentally grabbed Makoto’s cock, only stroking it once before green eyes flashed open and a hand stopped his wrist. Makoto shook his head desperately, chest heaving and nothing but heavy, hitched gasps coming out of his mouth. Sousuke lips curved into a knowing smile and thrust upwards sharply, tightening his fingers around the base of Makoto’s shaft. He let out a sound like a sob, his cock hot and throbbing underneath Sousuke’s fingers, which were slick with the fluids dripping down his erection. 

“Sou – !” Makoto choked out, his hips trembling beneath Sousuke’s fingers. 

“Wait for me,” Sousuke purred, rubbing his hand along Makoto’s thigh. The building pressure in his navel pushed his breath out in short pants, delicious pulses of pleasure travelling through his body with each thrust. Makoto’s heat tightened around him as he looked close to tears, eyes squeezed shut and unable to stop the choked whimpers spilling from his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Sousuke licked his lips and released his hold on Makoto’s straining cock, thrusting deep inside as he stroked hard in time. Makoto shuddered and his body tensed, back arching with a final cry of Sousuke’s name on his lips. Hot fluid spilt onto Sousuke’s stomach and his hand, pushing him over the edge and sending waves of electricity down his body, all muscles taut as blinding pleasure completely washed his brain of all thought except for Makoto. He briefly heard the sound of Makoto’s name from his own mouth, a deep uncontrollable groan, the hot waves flooding his senses slowly subsiding in time with his breathing.   
When he opened his eyes, sleepiness sweeping over him, Makoto was struggling to catch his own breath, face flushed and eyes still closed. He ran his hand up Makoto’s side, stroking his back slowly and pressing kisses against his shoulder, his neck, his chin. 

“Alright?” he asked softly, and Makoto’s eyes opened slowly, still a little hazy and unfocused. His Adam’s apple bobbed lightly and he nodded, lips curving into a shy smile.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” 

Sousuke helped Makoto raise his hips, a short hitched breath escaping as they pulled apart. He brushed a strand of loose brown hair behind Makoto’s ear, sweeping his thumb across his warm cheek. Makoto glanced down and without warning, brushed a kiss against Sousuke’s nose. He blinked in surprise and Makoto cleared his throat, red returning to his cheeks. 

“If I’m yours,” he mumbled, making Sousuke’s heart skip a beat in his chest. “Then you’re also mine.” 

“Mhm,” Sousuke chuckled and nodded, resisting the urge to sweep Makoto in his arms and kiss him breathless. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my horrible smut, I'll go write and sleep and write more for the other fic I promise


End file.
